


More Than They Can See

by SoneaKyraliana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoneaKyraliana/pseuds/SoneaKyraliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, during the chapter "Amok's Time", Spock had already divorced T'Pring? What if he had turned to another person during his pon farr? What if it had been a rather unique man? One-shot for now. Reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than They Can See

More Than They Can See

Jim had just entered his quarters, thinking about the lately strange behaviour of his First Officer, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Spock, what is it?” asked when he opened the door to find the subject of his thoughts on the other side.

“There’s a matter I would like to speak to you about, Captain. May I come in?”

Surprised, Kirk moved aside to let the Vulcan in and studied him. His face was just as impassive as always as he stood straight in front of him, refusing the seat he was offered. He could tell whatever he wanted to speak about was important.

“Well, what is this matter you speak about? Has it got anything to do with your lately unusual behaviour?”

“Yes, sir. I wish to take a temporary leave to visit my home planet, Vulcano.”

Jim’s eyes widened a little and he observed his First Officer carefully.

“May I enquire about the reasons for this sudden request?”

“It’s a personal matter, Captain.” was the Vulcan’s stoic answer.

“In all the years that I’ve known you…”

“You heard my request, Captain. Will you grant it or not?” interrupted the alien nearly losing his temper.

That made the human pause for a moment. It was so out of character for Spock to act this way that he didn’t know what to think.

“In all of the years that I’ve known you have never expressed a request for a leave of any sort, even going as far as to refuse them.” pressed Jim. “Why now?”

“Captain, surely I have enough leave time to request this.”

“Agreed, but that isn’t the question, is it?” he saw as his First Officer took a seat and he approached.

“Is there a problem, Mister Spock? If there’s a problem of some sort, illness in the family…”

“No. Nothing of that nature, Captain. As I’ve already said, it’s a very personal matter.” said the Vulcan pressing his lips in a tight line.

“Well…” Jim went for the door. “Then, since we’re headed for Altair Six, and since the shore facilities there are excellent…

“No! I must…” Jim turned around at the shout and saw the Vulcan standing.

Kirk was confused. Spock had just lost composure and everybody knew that Spock never lost composure. There was something really wrong with his friend.

“I wish to take my leave on Vulcan.” said the alien regaining his impassive face.

“Spock, I’m asking you,” started the Captain slowly. “What’s wrong?”

“I need… rest. And I’m asking you to accept that answer.” said his First Officer in the same tone of voice.

Jim looked him seriously in the eyes before nodding slowly.

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

Spock was intently looking at his controls on the bridge when Jim entered and called for him. The Vulcan didn’t question him while entering after him on the lift.

“Deck five.”

The lift started to go down and Jim observed his friend. He had already given him the news that they would have to delay his shore leave on Vulcan for a week, but then he had been informed by Chekov they were still going in that direction.

“You’ve changed the course to Vulcan, Mister Spock. Why?”

“Change the course?”

“Do you deny it?”

“No. No, by no means. Captain.”

The Vulcan seemed genuinely surprised, but one could never be sure with his people. They were as hard to read as a rock.

“Then why did you do it?”

“Captain, I accept on your word that I did it, but I do not know why, nor do I remember doing it. Captain, lock me away. I do not wish to be seen. I cannot. No Vulcan could explain further.”

The man looked hard at his friend.

“I’m trying to help you, Spock.”

“Ask me no further questions I will not answer.”

They looked each other in the eyes, none of them backing down.

“I order you to report to the sickbay.” finally ordered the Captain.

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

McCoy turned around when he heard the sound of the door opening and saw Spock standing there.

“Oh, come in, Spock. I’m all ready for you.” said he walking to where one of the nurses was preparing a bio bed.

“My orders are to report to sickbay, Doctor. I have done so and now I’m going to my quarters.” replied the Vulcan starting to turn around.

“My orders were to give you a thorough physical. In case you hadn’t noticed I have to answer to the same commander officer that you do.” angrily stated the doctor before his face softened. “Come on, Spock. Yield to the logic of the situation.”

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

“Jim, you’ve got to get Spock to Vulcan.” said McCoy as greeting when entering the Captain’s office.

The Captain sighed, leaving what he had been doing and getting up to exit through the door.

“Bones, I will, I will. As soon as this mission is completed…”

“No!” exclaimed Leonard grabbing him by the arm. “Now. Right away. If we don’t get him to Vulcan within a week or eight days at the outside he will die. He’ll die, Jim.”

“Why must he die? Why within eight days? Explain.”

“I don’t know.”

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

Spock sat in a chair in his quarters with an old photograph in his hands. It was the only thing keeping him sane at that moment, with the violent and heated thoughts filling his head.

The photograph showed a beautiful young man with dark black hair that reached past his shoulders and contrasted greatly with his pale as snow skin.

He had soft delicate features and full strawberry red lips curved into a gentle smile that made him look even more ethereal. His gorgeous eyes were greener than emeralds and glowed with love.

He could still remember the day when he had taken that photography.

He had just graduated from the Starfleet Academy and had returned to his planet for a brief visit.

After two years since he knew the stunning wizard they had finally confessed their mutual feelings for one another.

That day, the young man had promised to wait for him for as long as it was necessary and the Vulcan had been unable to dissuade him from it. Not that he really wanted.

His human understood Spock’s need to prove himself by being part of the Starfleet and would wait until he was ready to retire from it or the _pon farr_ overtook him. And he had felt so relieved and guilty by it.

However, the young man had soon found a way to appease Spock’s guilt. Fear took its place when the Vulcan received news of the human entering the Academy that same day.

The green eyed beauty had made a name for himself after graduating, serving in the Starfleet for another eight years before retiring back to Vulcan.

If not for his people’s believe in the control of emotions, Spock would freely admit to anyone that he was proud of his human’s achievements.

The sound of someone requesting entrance to his rooms took him out of his musings and he hid the photo before allowing whoever it was to enter.

When he saw his Captain, the Vulcan began to get up, but a sign of the man stopped him.

“McCoy has given me his medical evaluation on your condition. He says you’re going to die unless something is done.” said Jim with a serious face. “What? Is it something only your planet can do for you?”

The male Vulcan extended his arm to grab a pencil and Jim grasped his arm before he could settle back.

“Spock!”

It was then that the Captain noticed his limb was trembling very hard and looked up at the Vulcan’s face with clear worry.

“Spock, you’ve been called the best First Officer in the fleet. You’re an important asset to me and if I’m going to lose that First Officer, I want to know why.”

The Vulcan stood up and paced the room, wringing his hands together. Each moment that went on and Spock seemed more emotional the Captain’s worry increased.

“It is a matter of which very few know about outside of my own people. We do not speak much about it even amongst ourselves. It is a deeply personal thing.” spoke the alien. “Can’t you see that, Captain, and understand?”

“No, I do not understand. Explain. Consider that an order.”

Spock lowered his gaze in frustration and paced a little more. It was hard to speak about something like the _pon farr_.

Then he thought of the time when he had explained about it to his betrothed. He had said it was irrational of Vulcans not to speak about something that was simply another part of them, of their culture. And he had agreed. Why then was it so difficult to have this conversation with his Captain if it was the rational thing to do?

“It has to do with our biology.” muttered finally.

“What?”

“Biology.” repeated louder without looking at him.

“What kind of biology?”

Why did Kirk have to do it even harder? Sometimes it was so frustrating. He didn’t turn around to answer him.

“Vulcan biology.”

“You mean the… biology of Vulcans?” Spock pressed his lips tightly together. “Biology as in… reproduction?”

The Vulcan risked a glance at his Captain and saw he was trying to avoid looking directly at him, just as he had been doing.

“Well, there’s no need to be embarrassed about it, Mister Spock. It happens to the birds and the bees.”

At that, he couldn’t help it. He knew well what he meant by that; his betrothed had explained that human metaphor to him years ago. However, he decided to tease his Captain, even if the man wouldn’t know it. He would and it would relax him a little.

“The birds and the bees are not Vulcans, Captain.”

He schooled his features to show disconcert and frustration at the man. He knew he was acting out of character for himself. Only his green eyed man was ever able to make him joke and this just showed him how much the _pon farr_ was affecting him.

“If any creature as proudly logical as us were to have their logic ripped from them…” Spock tried to find the correct words to express himself. “It’s what this time does to us. How do Vulcans choose their mates? Haven’t you wondered?”

“I guess the rest of us assume that it’s done quiet logically.”

Jim didn’t turn around to see him sit again, choosing to listen quietly where he was.

“No. No, it is not.  We shield it with rituals and customs shrouded in antiquity. You humans have no conception. It strips our minds from us. It’s madness that rips away our veneer and civilization. It’s called… _pon farr_. Time for mating.”

Spock saw his Captain turn to look at him and take a seat on the other side of the table.

“It happens every seven yearsand there are procedures that must be followed.”

He left out the fact that it was the first time he experimented it. He had always thought that it was his human blood that delayed his own _pon farr_.

“There are precedents in nature. On your Earth, with the salmons. They must, every year, return to the river were they born to spawn. Or die in trying.” exposed the Vulcan trying to explain it in a way he would easily understand.

“But you’re not a fish, Mister Spock. You’re…”

“No. Nor am I a man. I’m a Vulcan. I had hoped I would be spared this, but the ancient drives are too strong. Eventually, they catch up with us and we are driven by forces we cannot control to… to return home and take a… mate. Or die.”

He would have said a wife, but it sometimes happened the partner was a submissive male and, though they were considered wives by some Vulcans, he knew his betrothed wouldn’t like it if he said that.

He saw from the corner of his eye as his Captain stood and walked around till he was at his side before taking a deep breath.

“I haven’t heard a word you’ve said and… I’ll get you to Vulcan. Somehow.” said the man turning to leave.

Spock saw him leave with his head lowered and, in the quiet of his room, let out a sigh.

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

He was playing his lyre, trying to relax himself enough that he wouldn’t do something stupid before reaching Vulcano when his comm sounded, announcing a message.

“Communication to Mister Spock. Lieutenant Uhura here. The Captain asked me to…”

He didn’t hear any more as rage consumed his thoughts. Feeling suddenly furious, the Vulcan male got up from his chair and approached the machine.

“Let me alone.” muttered lifting a fist. “Let me alone!”

With three blows of the man’s inhuman strength, he pounded the monitor into a pulp.

Breathing hard and realizing what he had just done, Spock took the photograph he had hidden before Jim’s visit and stared at it, feeling calm wash over him at the image of the beautiful young man smiling. He needed to get to Vulcan.

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

McCoy was standing with Spock and Kirk on the turbo lift and the Captain ordered it to take them to the bridge.

“It’s obvious that you have surmised my problem, Doctor. My compliments on your insight.”

The man could tell the Vulcan was honest and gave a little nod.

“Captain, there is a thing that happens to Vulcans at this time. Almost an insanity which you would no doubt find distasteful.”

“Will I? You’ve been most patient with my kinds of madness.”

Leonard nearly snorted at that. They had all had to put up with Kirk’s madness, but Jim wouldn’t be himself otherwise.

“Then, would you beam down to the planet’s surface and stand with me? There is a brief ceremony.” said the First Officer.

McCoy could tell Jim was surprised by the request and even a little worried.

“Is it permitted?”

“It is my right. By tradition, the dominate male is accompanied by his closest friends.”

“Thank you, Mister Spock.” answered Jim with a grin.

“I also request McCoy accompany me.” added the Vulcan not looking at any of them.

Leonard admitted to himself he was touched. It was the way the Vulcan had of making them know he considered them friends. The Doctor nodded with a light smile.

“I shall be honoured, sir.”

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

He was standing in the bridge beside Jim and Leonard with his arms on his back.

“Captain, we’re standing by on Vulcan hailing frequencies, sir.” announced Uhura.

“Open the channel, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Captain.” answered the woman turning back to the controls.

“Vulcan Space Central, this is the USS Enterprise requesting permission to assume standard orbit.”

“USS Enterprise from Vulcan Space Centre. Permission granted. And from all of Vulcan, welcome.” said a voice. “Is Commander Spock with you?”

“This is Spock.” greeted the Vulcan.

Nurse Chapel, the woman Spock had gotten angry at that very same morning, came in. Spock didn’t even acknowledge her as the screen lit up and the face of an older Vulcan appeared.

“Greetings, my son.”

The people on the bridge studied the man in front of them for the first time, noticing some similarities with who had revealed himself as Spock’s father and Spock himself.

“Greetings, father.” replied the younger Vulcan. “I take it everything is ready.”

“Yes, there’s only one thing left.”

“Which would be?” asked the Commander with tense shoulders.

“Telling Hadrian. Your mother has just gone in search of him.”

The Vulcan tensed further at the man’s words and, despite his nod of acceptance, Jim could see the anxiety he was trying and failing to hide. The Captain couldn’t help asking who that Hadrian was. The name didn’t sound Vulcan.

“He is…”

The younger Vulcan halted in his words when a door at the back of the room they could see in the screen opened and they saw a young man enter accompanied by an elderly woman.

Spock’s breath wasn’t the only one that got stuck in his throat at the sight of the beautiful human.

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

Harry was tending to the garden in the backside of the house when Amanda came looking for him. He was so immersed in what he was doing that he didn’t notice her presence until she tapped his shoulder.

“Oh, Amanda, I didn’t hear you.” said the young man looking up at her.

She smiled softly at him and he smiled back. Amanda Grayson was an elderly human woman that had obviously been very beautiful in her youth. She was Ambassador Sarek’s wife and they were the owners of the house he lived in and considered home.

He could still remember the first time he had met her, little after Ambassador Sarek had rescued him from the stasis charm placed upon him by his people.

She had been very kind to him and had helped him adapt to the world he now lived in. He was very grateful towards her and her husband.

“It doesn’t surprise me.” laughed her. “You always get lost in your thoughts when gardening.”

He chuckled, knowing she was right.

“If I may ask, what were you thinking about this time, Harry?”

“My people.” answered the, by appearances, very young man.

Her smile took on a sad tinge. She knew it was something that would forever haunt him.

Harry had been seventeen at the time. The war against Voldemort had just ended and he had barely begun to mourn for his loses when it happened.

A magical disease mutated and became an extremely lethal illness. The virus infected thousands of wizards and witches all around the world and ate away at their magic.

Muggleborns, purebloods, halfbloods, squibs and creatures alike started to die. It didn’t matter if you were an adult or just a baby. Their magic weakened till there was nothing left.

Even Harry had died by that illness. The only difference being that he didn’t stay dead.

It seemed that the story of the Deathly Hollows and the Master of Death were more than just a tale for children.

He saw as his friends and family succumbed to the sickness without being able to do anything. Even little Teddy, his baby godson. It had broken his heart.

Hoping they would be able to help, the wizarding world had revealed themselves to the muggles. But it had been for nothing. The muggles hadn’t been able to do anything for them.

Losing hope and for the first time not turning their backs onto their young saviour’s suffering, the wizarding world had taken desperate measures.

Against Harry’s wishes, they had put him under a stasis charm that wouldn’t break until someone opened the stone casket he was in. Then, they had placed his shrunken vault containing everything that was his and some other magical things, like a copy of every magical book they could get their hands into or some plant’s seeds, inside the casket.

They had thought that, if they couldn’t find a way for them to survive, at least they could make sure magic and some of its knowledge did.

That was how, about three hundred years later, Harry had been found by Sarek when the casket containing him had fallen prey to Vulcano’s gravity. He still didn’t know how he had ended travelling through space, though.

The Vulcans had listened to his story and explained what had happened while he was asleep before offering him a place amongst them. He had stayed with Amanda and Sarek and they had become family to him.

He had been devastated at the news that he was the last wizard alive. And for what he knew, he would remain that way for an endless time.

“I know something that will lift your mood.” said Amanda.

Harry looked at her questioningly and she gave him a small smile.

“My son has just called.”

Harry jumped up from his kneeling position and gave her his full attention.

“He has news, though I think it would be best if he told you himself.”

“Is he still connected?”

“Yes, I think so. Sarek was talking with him while I came for you.”

The wizard nodded and she wasn’t surprised when he rushed towards the house without another word.

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

“Oh, Hadrian, here you are.” greeted Sarek when the young wizard entered the room.

The alien contained his breath when the human approached his father with a nod before looking to the screen. The heat which seemed to cloud his thoughts recoiled a little.

“Spock.” greeted the green eyed man with a warm smile. “I thought you wouldn’t call for at least another week.”

The man’s voice was soft and musical, like jingling bells.

“Hadrian.” just by that the young Vulcano knew he still didn’t know about his _pon farr_ and so uttered the ritual words, knowing he would understand. “Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place.”

Harry’s eyes widened, but he managed to get over his surprise rather quickly and looked him directly in the eyes. He seemed to take on the tension of his jaw and his shoulders and the slightly faraway look in his brown eyes.

“Spock, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you.” solemnly recited the wizard.

Before the screen went off, the people in the bridge could swear they saw proudness in the older Vulcan’s face. Spock, however, didn’t see it. He only had had eyes for Hadrian since the man had entered the room.

“He’s gorgeous. Do you know if he’s engaged?” asked Uhura referring to the human.

“Of course.” replied Spock gritting his teeth. “He’s my betrothed.”

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

 

When the screen went off Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. It was time.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up at Sarek. Amanda approached and hugged him lightly. He gave a shaky smile and took another breath.

“I’m nervous.” confessed.

“That’s to be expected, Harry.” comforted Spock’s mother.

He nodded and basked for a few seconds in the feelings of warmth the couple that he had considered family for quite some time now gave him.

“Okay, there’s something I have to do before meeting with Spock.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow in question and, for the third time in barely a minute, Harry took a deep breath.

“I need to contact Starfleet.”

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

Spock, McCoy and Kirk beamed down onto volcano. The sky, the ground and everything was made of orange-red shades that gave the already warm planet an even warmer impression.

The Vulcano took the lead and walked toward an area full of stone structures.

“This is the land of my family. It has been held by us for more than two thousand Earth years. This is our place of _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_.”

“He called it _Koon-ut_ what?” asked McCoy to Kirk in a whisper.

However, thanks to the keen hearing of his race, the Vulcan still heard him.

“He said it means more or less marriage or challenge. In the distant past, Vulcans killed to win their mates.” explained the Captain.

“They still go mad at this time. Perhaps it’s the prize they pay for having no emotions the rest of the time.” mused quietly the Doctor.

“So what kind of ceremony is this?” asked Kirk aloud after Spock had knocked on a gong.

“This ceremony will be different from other Vulcan marriages.” said Spock. “Since Hadrian is human, we decided to meld together our traditions.”

Jim and Leonard were curious as to what that meant, but Spock turned to knock on the gong again.

The three were then able to hear steps and turned to were the sound came from to see a Vulcan woman carried on a chair.

“Bones, you know who that is?” the Doctor looked at the woman and shook his head. “T’Pau. The only person known to have turned down a seat in the Federation Council.”

“T’Pau. Officiating at Spock’s wedding?”

“He never mentioned that his family was this important.”

They saw as T’Pau’s chair was placed in a dais in front of the gong and Hadrian entered, followed by Spock’s parents. They stopped to the right and a little backwards from the elder.

Spock had a hard time tearing his eyes from his Harry. The wizard was clad in a pair of black tight trousers and an emerald green robe that reached above his knees. His hair was pulled back in a simple braid, with a few locks of black hair framing his face.

When he was finally able to direct his attention towards T’Pau, Spock greeted her. After a quick mind-meld in which she evaluated the state of his mind under the influence of the _pon farr_ , she directed her attention towards the Captain and the Doctor.

“Spock, are our ceremonies for outworlders?”

“They are not outworlders. They are my friends.”

At this statement, the young Vulcan risked a glance at his betrothed. Going by his expression, Spock guessed that Harry already knew who they were from all the things he had told him about them.

“I am permitted this. Especially since the ceremony today is not completely Vulcan.” continued the male.

T’Pau gestured for the two men to approach and they obeyed, bowing slightly in signal of respect.

“This is Kirk.”

“Madame.” greeted the Captain.

“And thee are called?” asked the elder female turning her attention towards the other man.

“Leonard McCoy, Madame.”

“Thee name these outworlders friends. How do thee pledge their behaviour?” questioned the woman.

“With my life, T’Pau.” answered the Vulcan without hesitance.

“Let us start, then.”

Spock approached the gong and knocked once more. Hadrian then walked forward until he was at his side, facing T’Pau.

“Does thou, Shin’tagai Spock, wish to bind thyself to your chosen one?”

“Yes.” answered Spock immediately.

“And does thou, Hadrian Potter-Black, wish to bind thyself to him?”

“Yes.” answered Harry doing his best to ignore the quiet gasp of the Captain to the USS Enterprise at hearing his complete name.

“Then you can exchange rings.”

Amanda, Spock’s mother approached them with a little box. Inside, resting on the black silk, were two rings.

They were simple, made of silver, and had runes carved all over. Spock had insisted they honour wizarding traditions just as much as the Vulcan ones so Harry had made them himself, since there was no longer anyone with the knowledge to do it.

Spock was the first in taking a ring and, gently holding Harry’s hand on his left one, slipped the ring on his finger. Then, Harry did the same with the other ring, slipping it onto his Vulcan’s finger. Through it all, they never stopped looking into each other’s eyes.

The two bands glowed green for a few seconds and they both saw as thin tendrils of magic extended from it and wrapped themselves around them. Magic had accepted their bonding.

Now Spock had Harry’s magic in himself too. He would never be able to use it, but he would be able to sense Harry with it. They were connected by it. From now on, Spock would always be able to recognise his human. Even if someone were to use polyjuice, not that there was anyone left who really could, they wouldn’t be able to deceive him.

“With your wish being one and the same, you may proceed melding your minds until they too are one and the same.”

The presents saw as Spock reached forward with a trembling hand and placed the tips of his fingers to the meld points. Harry didn’t move, closing his eyes and just trusting Spock.

The Vulcan’s mind reached slowly for his Harry’s mind, knowing the wizard was lowering his defences so he could slip in more easily. His mental land fascinated him and he knew instinctively what it resembled. The wizarding world. Harry’s mindscape was a recreation of the wizarding world.

They were so absorbed in themselves that they didn’t notice when everyone else abandoned the place to give the intimacy needed.

Spock didn’t spend much time admiring his mate’s complex mindscape. The heat from the _pon farr_ had become a raging inferno and his control was beginning to slip.

Their minds collided and their breathing began to speed up. Their minds melded together and Spock fought with all his strength not to lose control at the onslaught of emotions coming from his little one.

If Harry had not been as strong as he was, he was afraid he would have involuntarily ripped his mind to shreds. Thankfully, that was not the case.

_Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched._

He swiftly pulled out from his Harry’s mind and surrounded his waist with his arms when he tottered. Spock pressed their foreheads together and breathed deeply. He needed to take control of himself. The ceremony still wasn’t finished.

Harry opened his green eyes and looked into his brown ones before reaching up with a hand and cupping his cheek.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” asked Spock in what sounded more like a growl than a question.

“I could make you the same question.” replied the wizard.

This time Spock really growled.

“There’s nothing I want more than eternity with you.”

“Then, you don’t need to say anything more, for I want this as much as you do.” whispered the human.

Spock cupped his little one’s face between his hands, looking him in the eyes. He could see nothing but love in those stunning green pools and the Vulcan closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together for a second, before kissing him with passion.

His arms wrapped themselves around his Vulcan’s neck and Harry answered the kiss with the same fire.

Suddenly he found himself pinned to the warm hard stone floor by the weight of the body above him, a trail of kisses being pressed along his neck. Spock held his hands above his head with one hand, making sure he couldn’t move while his other hand roamed around his body.

The Vulcan attempted to disrobe them, but in his aroused state his hands shook too much. One spell on Harry’s part was enough save him the problem, leaving the two of them naked.

Harry moaned when their lengths touched and Spock attacked his mouth once more, swallowing his little mate’s delicious sounds.

He moved his finger’s to his chosen one’s puckered hole and started to prepare him, using his other hand to pinch his nipples.

“Oh!”

Harry’s breathy moans were like a drug to him. They were the most delightful sounds he had ever heard.

He paused for a moment to admire the sight offered by the body under him. Harry’s face was blushed, his delicate neck full of red marks left by his kisses, his hair was completely dishevelled and surrounded his face like a black halo and his full red lips were kiss-swollen.

However, the need to mate, to claim, was too intense. He had barely inserted a third finger when he took them out.

Harry whimpered at the loose and he pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, trying to distract him.

Carefully positioning his hard length at the entrance to his hole he pushed in to the hilt in one smooth movement, sheathing himself completely inside his mate.

“Ah!”

The arousal that had clouded his mind like a storm not a moment ago left him at his little mate’s pain filled cry.

“Harry!”

His eyes widened when he saw his mate’s face scrunched up in pain, his eyes tightly closed and a tear sliding down his cheek. His breathing was laboured and his hands were fisted at his sides.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t…” the usually impassive Vulcan gulped.

Spock attempted to pull away, the shock of having hurt his mate clear on his face, but the wizard opened his eyes and stopped him.

“No. No, it-it’s okay. I just…” Harry breathed deeply and let the air out slowly. “Just give me a moment.”

The Vulcan nodded and pressed their foreheads together, gathering his control. He knew he should have prepared Harry more, but the frenzy induced by the _fon parr_ had clouded his judgement.

A minute later, Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

“Move.” begged the wizard against his lips.

Carefully, gazing at his little one’s face for any trace of pain, he pulled out from the tightness of Harry’s ass until only the tip of his cock remained inside of him and pulled back in. It didn’t take long for him to find Harry’s prostate.

The pace started slow and sweet, but as Harry didn’t show any other sign of pain and pleasure filled gasps and mewls left his mouth, Spock didn’t have enough strength to restrain himself.

The wizard didn’t protest when he set a hard pace, slamming in and out of the warm tight body under him. The Vulcan growled and, knowing they wouldn’t last much longer, took his fingers to the meld points. He needed to finish with the ritual words.

“Our minds, one and together.” Harry screamed as Spock continued to hit his prostate with every hard thrust. “My mind to your mind.” Spock nearly came when that tight heat surrounding his member clenched around him. “My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Harry came with a gasp just as he finished the ritual and Spock picked up the pace. His orgasm hit him and the Vulcan emptied himself deep inside his mate, biting down on his neck to leave a mark of his claim.

After that, they both blacked out. The feelings of pleasure they felt coming from the other by their bond too much for both of them.

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

Harry blinked his eyes open and found himself snuggled against something warm. Trying to remember what had happened, the memories rushed back and he lifted his head from where it was pillowed over Spock’s chest.

Spock. His bond mate.

They were now bonded forever, their lives intertwined as one. Wizards mated for life. And now they had eternity to be together.

Warm brown eyes gazed down at him and Harry felt himself blush furiously, realizing they were both still naked.

Spock raised a hand and used it to trace the lines of his face with the tip of a finger. Harry shivered at the touch and pressed himself closer to his bond mate.

“I am sorry.” whispered the Vulcan.

“What for?” asked Harry confused.

“For hurting you. I should have prepared you better. I-“

“Spock.” muttered the wizard silencing him. “Oh, Spock, it’s okay. Honestly. It wasn’t your fault. I know what the _pon farr_ does to you.”

The Vulcan tried to look away, but the wizard wouldn’t let him. He grabbed the man’s face between his warm hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Besides, I enjoyed it, didn’t I? Don’t worry so much for me.”

Spock looked into those beautiful green eyes and felt himself relax when he saw no rejection or disgust in them.

“I can’t help it. I love you, my T’hy’la.”

Harry’s gaze filled with such love and joy that his breath stuck in his throat. That’s how his little mate should always look.

“I love you too, my wonderful bond mate.”

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward and pressed a little kiss to the tip of the wizard’s nose before tucking his head under his chin.

“What are we going to do now? I mean, our bond…” the young human trailed off, but the Vulcan understood anyway.

The bond they shared didn’t allow them to be apart for long periods of time, which posed a problem since his position as First Officer of the USS Enterprise entailed being far away for very long periods of time. It had been for that reason they had decided to wait to bond.

However, he had seen during their mind melding that Harry had already thought about a solution and had spoken about it with the Federation.

“Well, your idea has merit.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” asked the wizard hopefully.

“Of course not, my T’hy’la. I would prefer if you remain here, where you are safer. However, our condition wouldn’t allow it so the next best course of action would be you enrolling in the Enterprise’s crew. Not only are you a valuable asset, but I would be able to keep an eye on you and protect you if necessary. It’s the most logical choice.”

“I can take care of myself.” pouted the wizard.

“I know. That does not change my desire to keep you safe.”

At that the pout disappeared and was replaced by a gentle smile. The wizard nuzzled his chest and sighed in contentment when Spock began to run his fingers through his hair.

“We should leave.”

“Yes, we should.”

But none of them made to stand. It didn’t matter that they were lying on hard stone and, definitely, it didn’t matter that there was people waiting for them.

Spock gazed at his T’hy’la—his T’hy’la! Finally!—and felt his face soften. Harry was his. His for eternity.

He could remember the day he had heard from his mother the news about the seventeen year old his father had rescued in their planet as if it had happened that same day instead of nearly seventeen years ago.

A year later, when he was twenty one, they had met for the first time.

If someone had told him then that he would find his forever love, his T’hy’la, in that young human he would have deemed them irrational. But it had happened. He had fallen irrationally in love with him.

He didn’t know how it had happened. His Harry was so irrational. The more irrational being he had ever met. Even more than Kirk. Always driven by his emotions.

But, then, he would explain something in such a logical way that even Vulcans had troubled to reach. He was a contradiction in itself.

And there where the things he could do too.

He had heard about the tales that the humans, for centuries, had told their children about magic. He had known about the existence of wizards from the history he had been taught, but he, like the rest of his people, had never believed they had been able of many of the things they were known for.

Until they met Harry. The last wizard. The last from a race long thought extinct. His T’hy’la had proved that they had been able to do much more than what was remembered. His T’hy’la had proved the impossible possible time and again.

For two years they danced around each other, until Spock gathered the courage to confess him his feelings. He had been pleasantly surprised when the wizard had shared them.

And now, fourteen years later, they were bonded for eternity. They were married by the means of both their people and nothing would ever be able to severe that bond. He had never been so happy about having divorced T’Pring as he was in that moment.

The Vulcan felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards at his thoughts and leaned down to give his T’hy’la a passionate kiss.

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

Jim was pacing the floor in front of McCoy, who sat in a rock watching him.

“Jim, will you stop!? You’re giving me a headache.”

The Captain stopped and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry, Bones. I’m just nervous. What’s taking them so long?”

The Doctor looked at the man he considered a friend with incredulity.

“You’ve got to be joking, Jim. They haven’t been gone even a whole hour!”

The man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck again. T’Pau and Spock’s parents had left a while ago, after explaining what was happening. They had been a little shocked, but had patiently waited for their friend. Or, at least, McCoy had waited patiently. Kirk… not so much.

They heard the soft sound of steps and turned to see Spock and Hadrian walk towards them. They walked with their arms intertwined and, if he wasn’t Vulcan, they would have said Spock looked happier than they had ever seen him.

“Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Hadrian Potter-Black.” said Spock almost with proudness after reaching them.

The wizard flushed faintly and extended an arm with a shy smile. The three men agreed that he looked adorable that way, but none of them voiced their thoughts aloud. Instead, the Captain and the Doctor shook the offered hand and smiled back.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Spock has told me a lot about you.”

“Really? Well, I hope it wasn’t all bad.” joked Kirk.

“No, not at all, Captain Kirk.” replied Harry laughing.

“Oh, please, call me Jim.” said the man with a charming smile.

“Then, you can call me Harry.”

Before any of them could say another word, they heard a whistle coming from the Captain’s intercom, announcing a message.

“Kirk here.”

“Lieutenant Uhura here, Captain Kirk. Incoming call from Starfleet Command, top priority.”

“We’ll be there in a minute. Transporter room, Kirk speaking. Prepare to beam up three.” The man sighed before pocketing the com and looking apologetically at the two newly wed men. “I’m afraid duty calls us. I’ll have to borrow your husband, Harry.”

“Don’t worry for that, Captain. It’s your job.” answered the wizard.

The man nodded.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Mister Potter-Black.”

“The same for me, Doctor McCoy.” replied the young man shaking the man’s hand again.

“We’ll give you a little privacy.” announced Jim turning around.

“It won’t be necessary, Captain.” said Spock stopping him before turning to look his T’hy’la in the eyes and leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Of course.” agreed Harry with a smile. “I love you.” whispered against the others lips.

“I love you, my T’hy’la.” whispered back the Vulcan.

Harry saw as his mate pulled apart and stood up besides his two friends. He knew it wouldn’t be long until they saw each other, but was still surprised at the sadness that crept up on him.

Thanks to their new bond, he could feel his husband felt the same way. The wizard gave them a smile and a small wave.

“Transporter room, Kirk speaking. Three to beam up.”

 

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 

The moment they entered the bridge, Kirk ordered Uhura to relay the message and admiral Komack’s face appeared in the screen.

“Captain Kirk here, sir.”

“Captain Kirk, Admiral Komack from the Starfleet Command here. T’Pau’s request for diversion of Enterprise to planet Vulcan: hereby approved. Any reasonable delay granted. You are also to pick up a new member for your crew.”

“A new member? Sir, we don’t need more men. Except for the security sector. Is he a security guard, sir?”

“Between many other things, yes.”

“What does that mean?” asked Kirk tilting his head to the side.

“He’s trained in combat, engineering, xenolinguistics and healing, although if I remember correctly he’s more inclined towards the last one. He has some training as a pilot too.”

The presents’ eyes widened. It was incredible to think that one person had knowledge in so many different areas.

“Well, one never has enough doctors. I suppose you have a new comrade, Doctor McCoy. Who’s this person we have to pick up, Admiral Komack?”

“Commander Hadrian James Potter-Black.”

McCoy’s and Kirk’s eyes widened and they turned to look at Spock who stared back impassively.

“Is there a problem, Captain?” asked the Admiral.

“… No, Admiral.”

“Then, I’ll give you the coordinates to beam him up.”


End file.
